Slayers Prince of Moonshield
by TechouNoKanji
Summary: Who is this mysterious little boy who comes from an alternate world? What does he want with one of the most powerful items in the world? Who are his parents in the Slayers world? Xel/Fi
1. Chapter 1

My son" Said a gentle voice "You must find Dragon's Crystal Medallion. It's the only thing that can save our world but it can only be found in the world that's similar from our world. But fear not for you must find a brave and bold girl name Lina Inverse and her friends. They will help you find this medallion. Be brave now."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Said the frighten little boy. Then all went dark.

*****

"Hey Gourry that's my steak!" Said Lina stuffing her face as usual.

"No its mine!" Replied Gourry

"Same old thing…" grumbled Zel

"Yup!" Smiled Amelia

"I see you haven't changed one bit" Said a familiar voice

They looked up. She moved her blond bangs and smiled.

"Filia!" They all said in surprise

"Hi its nice to see you again." Said Filia

"It's nice meeting you again too" Said Amelia "But shouldn't you be back at the vase shop taking care of baby Val Gaav?"

"I have Jiras watching him." Filia replied "I came cause I sensed something not right."

"Don't tell me Another threat to the world?" Said Lina who was none to pleased

"I don't know but I feel like something's not right" replied Filia

"Maybe its Xellos?" Said Gourry

"No it's not him" Said Filia sounding annoyed "And please don't mention that monster in my presence"

"Why Filia I'm hurt" Said another familiar voice. Xellos appeared right on top of light pole.

"Oh great you are here too!" Said Filia shouted

"Yes this time I found something that might interest you" said the sly purple hair demon

"Something that would interest us?" Lina replied unsurely

"Yes" Xellos replied with his usual smile " Follow me and I'll show you"

*****

They stopped in a grassy quiet area of a forest.

"Alright spill it." Said Zel angrily "Why have you taken us here?"  
"Shush" Said Xellos putting a finger to his lips. Then he pushed away some tall grass. There in the middle of a flatten nest of tall grass was a little boy with lime green hair. He was fast a sleep. He wore a light blue green gentlemen shirt and dark blue green pants.  
"A kid?" Said Zel "You brought us all this way to find a kid?"

"This kid said he was looking for you Lina Inverse" Said Xellos pointing at Lina

"Me?" Lina looked up "Okay Xellos tell me how'd you find this kid? And if you say 'it's a secret' I'll dragon slave you into next week."

"I heard him crying when I was flying around" Said Xellos "I felt some unusual presence just like Filia did and decided to check it out. I found him dehydrated and exhausted. I gave him some water and before he past out he said he was looking for you."

"Wow you actually helped someone other then your self" Filia remarked

"Haha Yeah for some reason he concerned me" Xellos said "I don't know why but something was telling me to help this little guy. I felt something strange about him and when he told me that he was looking for Lina, I got a little more interest in helping him out"

"Something strangely feels different about this boy" Said Filia "That's for sure. He looks so familiar. He's definitely not human. "

"He looks so young though" Said Amelia "I wonder what's he doing out here all alone?"

The little boy woke up. He looked up

"Where am I?" said the little boy

"It's okay you're with friends now" Said Filia

"Huh who are you?" Said the little boy

"I'm Lina Inverse" Said Lina "The one that you are trying to find I believe"

"Oh you're the one that my mommy said to find" Said the boy

"You're mommy?" Gourry replied

"Yes" The little boy continued "She said you could help me find Dragon's Crystal Medallion"

"The what?" They all gasped

"The Dragon's Crystal Medallion" the little boy repeated

"What's that? Gourry asked  
Lina punched him in the face! "You Jelly Fish Brain! The Dragon's Crystal Medallion is said to be the heart of a great and powerful dragon that sacrificed its self to save the world from a great darkness. It's said to be hidden in a temple in the White Dragon Mountains. It holds the power of light and darkness together in balanced."

"But why are you looking for such a thing?" Zel asked "Who are you anyway?"

"I need that Medallion to save my home and my mommy and daddy" Said the little boy "My name is Val Coptallium Prince Of MoonShield"

"A Prince?" Said Lina


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Notes***

* Coptallium is combination of Xellos and Filia's lastnames.  
Filia ul **Copt **and Xellos Met**allium**

*This sorta was inspired by Sailor Moon R series where Rini (Chibi Usa) goes into the future and all that.

* If you hate this couple please don't complain cause you decide to read it

*The reason why Filia doesn't say "Namagomi" in this is cause this is more based on the English dub so Mazoku is "Monster" and yatta yatta yatta. Sorry if you prefer the Japanese version. There's not too much of a difference though besides the obvious lack of proper Japanese grammar

*Be respectful please when you review this

***End of Author's Notes***

"You're a Prince from an Alternate Universe?" Asked Filia

"Yeah that's right." Said Val "From what my parents said my world is similar but different then yours. With the same people but different positions and at times different in personality"

"Then that explains it" Filia said "You must alternate version of Val Gaav"

"Huh? Who?" Said Val

"Are you sure this kid is…Val Gaav?" Said Lina

"What he certainly looks like him" Said Filia as she brushed her hand through Val's hair.

"I don't know who that is" Said Val "But can we please find that Medallion so I can save my mommy and daddy?"

"Well okay then" Said Lina "But what is this threat that threatens you and your parents?"

"Well I don't really know" Said Val "I just remember the kingdom going dark unnaturally. My mommy was holding me tightly and even daddy was kinda scared too and my dad's usually brave. Then they decided in order to be sure I'd be safe and to sure the safety of the kingdom they decided to send me to find Lina Inverse for she saved her world many times so they knew some how they knew that she would be able to find the Dragon's Crystal Medallion"

"Where's your parents now?" Amelia asked

"I…" Val broke up in tears "I don't know!"

"Aw its going to be alright" Said Filia comforting him the best she could. "I'm sure they're safe some where"

"Yeah" Xellos popped in "They're probably waiting for you safe and sound."

"Wow you're actually trying to comfort him" Filia mockingly replied "That's something that I'd never expect a monster would do"

"Hehehe" Xellos said "Yeah well surprised me too"

"I bet" Filia said sarcastically "What are you up too?"

"This time I swear nothing" Said Xellos "My mistress is done ordering me around for now at least so there really isn't anything you need to be concerned with me. Like I said something's just telling me to help this kid out. Is there a problem with that?"

"With you around there's always a problem" Said Filia again with a mocking tone in her voice

"Well with a dragon with a big ego" Xellos replied "There is chaos"

"Hmph!" Both of them turned away. Val giggled. They both turned to him and couldn't help but smiled at the little guy. He's just this little kid lost and alone concern for his family. To see him smile after going through that was kinda awarding.

It was night fall. They took pleasure in sleeping under the stars in a warm grassy field . Filia couldn't help but stay up and watch Val a sleep. Indeed it was peaceful sight.

"Couldn't sleep too?" Said Xellos who was floating above them.

"No I couldn't" Filia answered "I wonder who his parents are?"

"The King and Queen" Xellos replied

"No I mean if he IS the Alternate version of Val Gaav" Filia continued "Then who would be his parents here in our world?"

"Good question" Said Xellos "But we don't even know if he's really the Alternate version of Val Gaav and even if he is, Val Gaav's parents died long ago. So we'd probably wouldn't know them."

"Maybe you're right" Filia answered. She gave out a yawn.

"It is late" Said Xellos

"Yeah I'm going to sleep" Filia replied as she laid down. "Don't do anything funny okay Xellos?"

"I'm too tired to do anything anyway" Xellos answered laying back in against a rock.

Xellos notice Filia had put her cape over Val to keep him warm. A change of heart for he had to give Filia credit. She was indeed a thoughtful person. Xellos took his cape off and gently put over Filia's shoulder covering her up. Zelgadis watched from a far.

"Never thought I'd see those two getting along." He smirked

****  
The next day they were off to the White Dragon Mountains. Filia looked at Xellos

"Thanks for well… you know" Filia blushed

"Ah I just didn't want us having to worry about a dragon with a head cold" Xellos remarked "Your welcome anyway"

"Hehehe yeah sure" Filia smiled Val was holding on to Filia's hand. He remember the days of when he and his parents would walk together in their park. They were the most joyful times. He clung onto Xellos's hand too. Xellos looked down at him and smiled.

"Have you notice those two are actually getting along?" Gourry asked

"Yeah I have." Lina smiled " I'd think it has to do with little Val there."

"Hey I was wondering but do you think Val's parents are" Amelia was interrupted by Lina

"Maybe" Lina replied " It definitely would explain the funny feeling they had when they meant him."

"Aww What a lovely sight to see" Said a dangerously familiar voice They look up.

"No it can't be" Thought Lina. There on floating above them was Gaave The Demon Dragon King but he looked different. His hair was a darker red and tied up. Instead of a trench coat we wore this pitch black armor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gaav!" Lina yelled "But it can't be Gaav is dead."

"Maybe my alternate version of my self is dead" Gaav smirked "But I'm not!"

"Alternate Version?" Lina was astounded Of course if Val did come from an Alternate Universe then so would any other person they met.

"Now hand me that little brat" Gaav said pointing to Val.

"No!" Filia yelled clutching Val in her arms.

"Then I'll have to take him" Said Gaav. He swooped in and grabbed Val out of her arms, pushing Filia away. He flew up with Val crying and struggling in his one arm. Xellos then appeared from behind Gaav and kicked him hard, knocking Val out of his grip. Then Xellos teleported and grabbed Val.

"Little Fool!" Gaav yelled striking Xellos in the back with his sword. Xellos yelled in pain but was able to cling onto Val. He landed on the ground.

"Xellos, Val!" Filia ran to them.

"I was… never on Gaav's side to begin with" Xellos said cringing at his wound. "So why would I'd be on the alternate version of himself?"

"Ha you're more like that foolish father of his" Gaav laughed

"His father?…" Xellos laid his head down.

"Xellos are you okay?" Filia asked worriedly

"Dragon Slav!" Lina attacked Gaav

"Wind Brid!" Amelia and Zel attacked. Gourry swung his sword at him.

Filia let out a light beam out of her mouth which struck Gaav. Then she focused on Xellos and Val.

"I'll be okay Filia" Said Xellos "This is nothing compared to what I've been through. Even the original Dragon King did worse." Xellos smiled his usual cheerful grin and sat up. He gave Filia little Val.

"I think he's okay." Said Xellos "He just got alittle shook up"

"Thanks Xellos" Filia replied

"Don't mention it. Now lets get out of here."

"What we can't just leave them"

"We won't but we need to hide somewhere for his sake" Xellos pointed to Val. "Besides you know Lina. She can handle herself."

"Alright" They took off into the forest.

"Wonder why Gaav is after Val?" Filia said as she cradled Val in her arms.

"Maybe he's after the Dragon's Crystal Medallion too" Xellos replied "Or maybe he's the cause of Val's home going into darkness."

"Poor thing" Filia looked at Val who was just sleeping.

The others caught up to them.

"Is Gaav gone?" Filia asked

"Well he disappeared for now anyway" Lina answered

"Is Val okay?" Zel asked

"He is" Filia answered "Just tired and shaken up but alright."

Val woke up. "Is that mean demon gone?" he asked

"Yes for now anyway" Said Amelia

"Do you know why he's after you?" Lina asked

"He's the one I saw before everything went dark" Val replied " He's the one that my mommy and daddy are afraid of. He also chased me when I first came into this world."

"Well it looks like we got a nasty enemy on our tail" Zel said

"Speaking of tails what's that sticking out from behind you Val?" Lina pointed

They looked. A golden tail was sticking out from Val's backend and along with two golden wings with black claw tips.

"Oh that's my tail and my wings" Val explained "Sometimes when I'm real stressed out they stick out."

"But if you have golden wings and a tail" Said Amelia "That's means you're a…"

"A golden dragon" Filia finished the sentence. "But what's with the black tips on your wings?"

"Well I didn't want to say anything before" Val shyly began explaining " cause I heard monsters aren't like in these parts and I didn't think you'd want to help if I told you this but I'm half golden dragon and half monster"

"What!?" Everyone gasped

Val continued to explain. "You see in my world monsters, dragons ,humans in the kingdom get along with each other cause my dad a monster fell in love with a golden dragon and healed the rift between a kingdom of dragons and a kingdom of monsters. Though the monsters and dragons outside these two kingdoms disagreed with them the Lord of Moonshield protected them and made the Moonsheild Kingdom so that the two kingdoms co-existed peacefully along with the humans."

"Wow" Gourry said "What a nice story."

"So it looks like" Lina began. "Gaav the demon dragon king of your world wants to defeat this happy go lucky life of your kingdom."

"I guess you can say that" Said Val "I don't know what he really wants. I just know is that the Dragon's Crystal Medallion is the key to stopping him."

"Then we better get going to the White Dragon Mountains which just over the ridge here" Xellos explained with his cheerful smile. " and if Filia would gladly lend us her wings we can all get there quickly"

"Alright we get the point Xellos!" Filia yelled as she transformed into her dragon form and carried her friends safely to the White Dragon Mountain Temple.

The temple was big and they had to go through a secret passage in the back until they found the chamber where the Crystal Medallion was. There in the middle of the chamber was the Dragon's Crystal Medallion.  
The crystal was pure and clear and the disk it was in was white as the clouds on a beautiful day.  
It was in the "hands" of a statue of a boy that looked vaguely familiar with angelic wings and a dragon tail. It also wore a big yin yang on its collar.

"That statue" Val began "that's the lord of our kingdom. The Lord of Moonshield"

"Your lord is a kid?" Gourry asked

"No he just takes the form of a kid." Val explained "The Lord of Moonshield was a lord that wanted nothing but peace and innocence in the world. So he took the form of something that looks innocent. He's actually a white dragon."

"Then he must be the dragon that sacrificed himself" Lina exclaimed

"We got to get the medallion" Val ran over to it with Lina. Lina carefully picked it up out of the statues hands. It shimmered alittle. All of a sudden Gaav appeared.

"Thanks for finding it for me!" He snickered "Little Val why don't you join your parents? I'm sure they'd love to have their son sleeping eternally with them!"

"No!" Val shouted.

All of a sudden someone appeared right in front of them. It was a girl about Lina's age. Her hair was brown and tied up in a braided pony tail. She wore an outfit similar to Lina's.

"Lita!" Val called out.

***Author's Notes***

*Only one last chapter to go! Who is Lita?

*Oh one last thing This is a part of a fanfiction series I've written! So you'll have more Xellos Val and Filia stories from me if you like this one!


	4. Chapter 4

"I will not let you harm these people Gaav!" The girl said as she raised her staff and teleported them to a crystallized chamber.

"Who are you?" Lina asked The girl turned and smiled. She looked like Lina except one of her eyes was blue.

"I'm Lita Inverse" the girl said "And as you might of guessed I'm the Alternate Universe version of you Lina except I don't get as easily angered."

"Lita Inverse?" Lina replied "Well pleasure to meet you"

"Like wise" Lita said as they shook hands. "I'm sorta of a guardian and protector of Prince Val and his family" Val came over and hug Lita "And friend" she said.

"Mommy and Daddy" Val said "They're not"

"Oh no they're okay" Lita said "But unfortunately Gaav put some sorta of a spell on them. I'll show you."

They went farther into the chamber and there were two crystallized chests. In both seem to hold a person. The crystal texture of the chest made it difficult to see their faces. But they seemed vaguely familiar too.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Val ran over them "What's wrong with them?"

"They're in a position of sleep" Lita explained "We couldn't wake them"

"No!" Val began to cry

Filia came over and picked him up to comfort him. "Is there anything to break the spell?"

"Yes there is" Lita answered "You must defeat Gaav using the Dragon's Crystal Medallion"

"How are we suppose to do that?" Zel finally said

"I actually don't know." Lita said "But knowing my Alter Self I think she'll figure it out."

Xellos looked at the crystal chest that contained Val's father. He looked disturbingly familiar. Xellos was too afraid ask who it was. Same with Filia. Knowing them they wouldn't believe it if they heard it nor did they want to believe it. But at the same time they kind of did want to. They actually learned to respect each other in time and maybe who knew they might actually have feelings for each other but never would they admit such a thing. Or would they?

"We better get out of here" Lita said come on now

"What about mommy and daddy" Val asked

"Don't worry about them" Lita said "They'll be okay I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to them"

Val nodded

They ran into Gaav in another chamber and attacked them. All of the sudden the crystal medallion began to glow. A voice called out. "Use the Ragna Blade combine with my power"

"Who ever you are okay!" Lina said She put on the medallion "Ragna Blade!"

Combined with the Medallion the Ragna Blade suddenly had black and white streaks shoot out and she slashed Gaav in half!

All of a sudden another person appeared. He looked just like the statue and he looked a lot like hell master Fibrizo in his boy looking form. Only with white hair. They all looked around for they seem to be no longer in a chamber but a void of streaming light.

"Don't tell me" Lina sighed "You're the Alternate Version of Fibrizo?"

"No actually Fibrizo is my evil twin brother" He said

"You're twin brother?!" Lina said in shocked

"Yup!" He smiled "I am the Lord of Moonshield. Holy Dragon Master Shirotsukino. I never did thank you for defeating my brother. Thanks so much. He never did like playing fair."

"Huh? Uh your welcome" Lina said very confused.

The Lord of Moonshield then turn to Xellos and Filia who was holding Val. He vision them to be the Alternate Version of Val's parents and came over to them.

"Prince Val" he said "It's time to go home now. You're parents have awakened and they're waiting for you. Thank your friends and say bye to them but don't worry you'll see them again someday."

Val hugged Filia and then hugged Xellos who was alittle surprised but return the hug.

"Thanks for taken care of me" Val said to Xellos and Filia

"Ah don't mention it" Filia said "We had fun together didn't we?"

"Oh yes" Xellos replied "It's been quite amusing and interesting"

"You did well!" Said Lita to Lina

"Well thanks" Lina replied They shook hands.

"Thank you all for helping us" Val said.

Lina knelt down beside him and smiled "Hey it was our pleasure to"

"Yeah" Gourry nodded

"You be safe now" said Amelia

"Take care kid" Zel said with a smile.

They were transported to a beautiful looking garden and standing there in front of them were the King and Queen of Moonshield. Val gazed at them and ran to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Val I'm so glad you're safe" Said the Queen holding her son in her arms

"Thank the heavens you're alright" Said the King as he cuddled him.

"Hey they look like…" Both Xellos and Filia exclaimed

"Like you two?" Amelia popped in

"No way!" Both of them exclaimed again and then looked at each other and went "Hmph!"

The slayers group notice the others that look just like them beside the King and Queen including Lita.

"Those must be our alternate versions!" Amelia exclaimed

Lita kissed the guy that looked a lot like Gourry.

Lina blushed. "What's wrong Lina?" Gourry asked and got punched in the face.

"Nothing!" She said.

Then they were transported back to their world.

"Well that was an interesting adventure" Filia said

"Yeah it was" Xellos replied. Filia reached up and quickly kissed Xellos on the lips. Xellos blushed and put his hand on his lips.

"That was for being sweet and for actually helping us" Filia said "I have to admit you're okay sometimes for a monster"

"You not half bad yourself for a dragon" Said Xellos with his usual smile.

They shared one last kiss as the sunset before heading home.

Mean while back at Filia's Vase shop.

"I hope Filia comes back" Said Jiras All of the sudden Val Gaav hatched from his egg.

"Aww You're cute" Jiras said with a smile "Goochi Goochi Goo" as he tickled the dragon with his finger and then CRUNCH! "AHHH!"

**Author's Notes**

* I don't think I have to explain what happen to Jiras or Jillas do I? XD

* More to come! Next Story What some one is trying to kill Xellos? Who and why? Next time Slayers Lord of Moonshield: A Mistress's betrayal! Stick around and find out in my next story! Or Lina might just fireball ya!


End file.
